This invention relates to a handle with an attachment assembly and method which is especially useful on paint cans having an open top defined by a circular rim wherein a handle grip is positioned above the rim carrying the paint can suspended by gravity from the handle grip during painting.
One of the chief impediments to increased efficiency in painting stems from the fact that there is no handle available for convenient use by the painter. The typical handle consists of a wire bale which is pivotedly carried adjacent to the top of a paint can. The bale is pivoted on each end on opposite sides of the paint can and when held by the user during painting assumes a position overlying a central portion of the paint can. The bale cuts into the hand of the user after extended carrying of the paint cans requiring temporary placement in various places such as on the floor while resting the hand preparatory to further painting. Use of the bale is awkward especially when reaching overhead, on ladders and various forms of scaffolding causing wear and tear on the hands of the painter. The bale acts as an obstruction for ready access to the paint in the can because the wet paint brush must be inserted between the hand and the rim calling for care in insertion and removal of the brush so that the hand of the painter often receives some of the painting during the process.
The conventional handles are always in the way and hurt the hand of the user requiring frequent putting down of the can to rest the hand. Other positions for holding the can wherein the thumb is used to hold the bale with the fingers supporting the can in position to maximize accessibility to the can makes it inconvenient to use the thumb long in this fashion without excessive fatigue.
A number of efforts have been made to solve problems in supporting paint cans through alternative handle configurations. The prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,226, Des 345,833, 5,482,339 and 5,511,753. The structures illustrated in these patents are believe to have been utilized with only limited success.